


First Encounter

by OhFrabjousDay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, First Meeting, Frustration, Gen, budding respect, mikasa and levi, survey corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFrabjousDay/pseuds/OhFrabjousDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa's first confrontation with Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounter

Takes place right after Mikasa and everyone joins the Survey Corps-

She was still furious. She ached with the need to punch that damned shorty whenever she thought about the trial or the mess Eren had become at  _his_  hands. As soon as she saw  _him_ she knew she had to do  _something_. Since she couldn't beat up her superior, she could at least verbally abuse him.

He was in some ridiculous outfit with handkerchiefs covering his head when she found him. Scrubbing a speck of dirt she could barely see on a window.

"What do you want, Ackerman? He barked gruffly. She started slightly, first: at him knowing she was there, and second: at him knowing her name. She quickly recovered and threw a dark glare at his back before realizing he wouldn't see it.

"How do you know my name? She bit out. At this he turned his body partially away from his work giving her a look of quiet disdain.

"How could I not know, after the trial where your entire history with the brat was laid out and you gave me a look that would have caused anyone less to piss their pants?"

"Tch."  _Damn._  She thought.  _Now I look like an idiot._  Things were not going as she had planned.

"Anyone less? You, you disgusting shorty, are the lowest of the low, beating Eren when he couldn't even defend himself. I hate your guts, and you aren't on the ground already only because you outrank me." Satisfied with her insult and aware of Heichou's now openly dark scowl, Mikasa turned to leave it at that.

As she stalked off, Levi barked at her back, "Ackerman! She paused a few feet away. "I won't explain myself to a blind brat like you, but I WILL punish you for speaking to a superior officer like that. I want you scrubbing all the shit-stained bathrooms of this entire castle for the rest of the month. Don't think I won't examine them thoroughly either."

She winced. She had forgotten he could dole out punishments. Whatever. Like she cared. She had gotten to say what she thought of him and considered it a victory.

Levi watched her march off and fumed. He shouldn't have to defend himself to a spoiled brat like her. She should realize he did it in order to save the shitty brat's life. He chuckled darkly as he thought on what she had said to him.  _Damned brat. She's got some guts to insult me to my face._ Most everyone else either worshipped him or was afraid of him. Except Hanji. Hanji wasn't afraid of him at all. But whatever. Things would only get more interesting with Mikasa Ackerman around.

 


End file.
